Loveguard
by SnowHusky20
Summary: what will happen when shikamaru and temari have a run in at the pool. what are itachi and sasori doing to temari! and what happens when CPR comes into play? rated m for language and an almost lemon. :P
1. Chapter 1

**boo yea, 3rd fanfiction! im working on all my fanfictions with my friend. she doesnt have a fanfiction account so she helps me edit my stories and gives advice for the plots. thanks a bunch! enjoy and review!**

 **Act 1**

"What a drag." I say to myself. I thought that getting a job as a lifeguard would give me plenty of snoozing and cloud-watching time. As it turns out, my job means I have to stare at the water and make sure no one without a bracelet goes into the deep end. I sigh.

Bored out of my mind, I scan the semi-circle of roped-off water for any drowning, dying, or otherwise entertaining people. No such luck. My lifeguard station is on the left hand side of the beach. There's another one on the right side, where Sasori does the same job over there. My boss, Deidara, is busy checking in the new visitors. Making sure neither of them saw me, I turn my head so it's in the shade, close my eyes, and start to drift off. Whether it's a quarter of an hour or two hours later, someone stands over me.

"Geez, you must be the worst lifeguard ever. But you're still pretty hot."

A blonde girl, probably a model, stood next to him. Dressed in a yellow bikini, she attracted all the guys to her like a magnet.

"What do you want, Ino?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Can't I see my cute little boyfriend when he's on the job?" She asked, pouting.

"I'm not your boyfriend, Ino." Shikamaru said highly annoyed. She pouted and _tried_ to look sexy in front of Shikamaru. He just looked away in disgust. All the guys ogling her started to drool.

"Leave me alone, Ino." Shikamaru shooed her away.

' _I'd rather look at the boring water then look at her. Why did she have to like me, why did I have to be her team member? I'd rather be Chouji. No care in the world except for his food. Lucky him, he has no girls eyeing him._ ' He glanced at Chouji, who was eating his 26th bag of chips that afternoon. I sighed.

Deidara was still checking in new visitors. A new group of 3 caught his attention. A redhead who looked like he wanted to kill everyone, a brunette who looked a lot like he was an idiot, and a tall dirty-blonde haired girl walked in. She wore a loose white shirt with super short jeans on. Nothing too flashy but still attractive. Her teal eyes shone in the sun, when she suddenly turned her head and shot me a deadly glare.

' _Damnit! How'd she know I was looking over there?! Why do girls have strange psychic superpowers?!'_ He quickly turned his head to look at Sasori eyeing her too.

' _Damn, she's hot. Sasori must like her, how troublesome.'_ He thought to himself

"Shikamaruuuuuu!" Ino pouted. "Come and swim!"

Still somewhat staring at the newcomers, I had barely any time to react, and she drags me onto the dock and shoves me in.

"Oi, wait! I have a job to- !" He cried out.

Ino started to drag him farther underwater.

' _What is this woman thinking?!'_ He held his breath before sinking in.

Sasori smiled at the threesome that just walked in. They smiled back and waved. Well, the idiot boy did. The girl just smirked back. And the redhead, let's just say he was having some fun with someone. Like blood-and-death involved fun.

 **Act 2**

Sasori hopped of his chair as he finished his shift. He headed towards the threesome setting up their pool supplies.

"Hey, Sasori, I haven't seen you in a while since you got busy with this job." The blonde smirked.

"Yeah, it's been a while, Temari. Nice seeing you." Sasori replied.

"Hey, cuz! Wassup!" The brunette idiot called out to Sasori.

"Hey, Kankuro! Not much has been going on, but it's nice to see you, bro." Sasori exclaimed.

"It's good to see you, cousin." A dark voice came from the redhead.

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Gaara" Sasori replied formally.

 **Act 3**

Temari glanced over at the bubbles rising from the water. She walked over to the poolside and saw 2 blurry figures entangled in the water. Bubbles were quickly coming up to the surface.

' _Looks like someone is being dragged and strangled down there…_ ' She looked, worried, at the person releasing large amounts of air.

' _Looks like a lifeguard with that red shirt._ '

' _If he is a lifeguard, he should be able to swim up on his own.'_

' _But someone is pulling him down there'_

' _I should help him'_

' _But he's a lifeguard'_

' _Gahhh whatever'_

She leaped into the water and separated the two from each other and dragged the red person back to the surface. He wasn't breathing.

Temari hesitated. The last thing she wanted was to end up kissing a boy she'd just saved. But in the end she didn't have a choice and started to pump the lifeguard's heart.

"Twenty…Thirty..." She muttered, and the crowd around her tensed up as they saw no reaction. Finally, when she saw no other option, Temari put her mouth on his and blew.

Three times she did this until finally, she felt him gasp for the air in her lungs. His tongue shot inside her mouth, and they ended up in what seemed like a very awkward, very passionate kiss. Temari wondered why he wasn't screaming in pain, because her face must have been on fire.

 **Act 4**

After about 5 seconds of "passionately kissing", she shot her head up away from his. Both of their faces turned bright red like tomatoes.

"Uhh, sorry, but uh thanks." Shikamaru said looking away.

"Yeah, no problem. Good thing I was a lifeguard back home." Temari's voice faded as she spoke the last few words.

"I'm Shikamaru." He stuck out his hand.

"Nice you meet you. I'm Temari" she said with a smirk. She took his hand then felt a warm feeling come across her.

' _W-what is this feeling?!'_ She wondered then removed her hand.

Silence. Then...

"SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUU" Ino cried running across the pool deck.

"Your girlfriend?" Temari questioned him.

"Wouldn't be her boyfriend if she was the last human on earth." Shikamaru said disgusted by Ino. Temari chuckled.

"Good luck with that, girls like her don't give up easily on love." Temari smirked.

"And what about love for you?" He asked

"I don't believe in love, nor do I understand it." She walked back to her brothers leaving Shikamaru to deal with Ino.

"Troublesome woman" he muttered as he watched her walk away.

 **Act 5**

"OH EM GEE SHIKAMARU! I WAS SOOOOOOOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Ino screeched into Shikamaru's ear, making him wince.

"YOU COULD'VE DIED! I SHOULD'VE DONE CPR ON YOU SO WE COULD KISS! Yeah, actually, GET BACK INTO THE WATER!" She screamed to him.

"Well firstly, you're the one who strangled me in the water and almost drowned me. Secondly, I don't want to go through CPR again. Lastly, I have a job to do, but you decided to not listen to me and push me in anyways." Shikamaru stood up and walked back to his post.

In the background you could hear Kankuro yelling,

"SHOTS FIRED"

And Temari laughing at Ino's stunned face.

"But Shikamaruuuu" Ino whined.

"Ugh, stop Ino." He sighed

"Fine." And with that Ino walked off.

 **Act 6**

Another day, another annoying Ino bothering him on the job. It had been a few days since he was saved by Temari and he hadn't seen her back at the pool since.

Suddenly, she walked in with her Brothers wearing a teal bikini.

' _DAYUM SHE'S HOT. DAMNIT CUT IT OUT SHIKAMARU! STOP THINKING PERVERTED THOUGHTS! Stop thinking- oh jeez, she's letting her hair out…'_ He had a mental battle inside his mind. He snapped out of it because of…

"SHIKAMARUUUUUU!"

He sighed with great despair as if he was being brought off to be killed.

"Wanna go swimming with me on your free break?!" She exclaimed loudly. She was wearing yet again, another bikini, this time a horrible shade of green was used for the clothing. Shikamaru's eyes almost died just looking at the horrific contrast between her hair and the bikini.

"Yeah, no, I don't want to go near the water with you ever again." He thought back to "passionately kissing" Temari.

"Come onnnnn Shikamaruuuu" she whined yet again.

"Ugh, no! I have to work!" He almost yelled, but definitely raising his voice.

Ino stomped off angrily.

 **Act 7**

Temari laid on her pool chair watching her idiot brother play water volleyball.

' _That looks fun… Maybe I should join them. Yeah, I should'_ she got up and jumped into the water, of course, catching Shikamaru's eye. She swam over to her brother and asked for the ball, which she got, due to her amazing give-me-what-I-want-because-I'm-older-than-you-so-if-you-don't-I'll-screw-your-face-so-bad-that-you-won't-even-recognize-yourself-anymore trick. Works everytime.

She swam up to the front with a badass smirk on. After a few games, the other team was totally beat up by Temari. Shikamaru watched in horror. She wasn't your regular girly girl. She was BADASS. And Ino was on the sidelines cheering on… Shikamaru, who wasn't even playing...yeah…

Shikamaru sighed. He looked over to Sasori as he jumped off his post.

'What is he?' He thought as Sasori made his way to see another guy. They started talking in whispers.

'I know that guy, his name is, Itachi, yeah, Itachi.'

"SASORI! what do you think you're doing?! You still have to finish your shift." Deidara said behind his back. Sasori froze in terror.

"I'm sorry, sir! I'll get right back to work!" He said, scared out of his mind.

"That's my man." Deidara nods approvingly and turns back to the stream of newcomers.

While Deidara is distracted, Sasori sneaks up to Itachi again and whispers something in his ear, then he pointed to Temari in the water. Shikamaru watched suspiciously. He could make out only a few words of his conversation.

"Blonde… cousin... hot… yeah… don't wo… tough… hard to get… badass… hot… did I say that already?"

Itachi smirked and walked slowly towards the stairs into the water. Temari had been worn out from the game. She swam over to rest on the side of the pool. Her arms were sore but she played well. Itachi swam over to her on the side of the pool.

"Hey, babe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review and enjoy!**

 **Act 8**

"What do you want." Temari said carelessly. It wasn't question. It was a statement to one far below her.

"I want you, babe. I heard you're a rare gem, hard to find, get, and… keep." Itachi smirked.

"You're disgusting." She said. She made an attempt to swim away. But Itachi grabbed her wrist before she could get away from him. He tightened in grip and she gritted her teeth in pain.

"Hey! Let me go you creep!" she said, repulsed.

"Didn't I say that you're a rare gem? I'm not letting you go." he remarked. He pulled her to him so he had his arms around her waist from behind and tightened his grip. She winced from him being so rough. She tried to resist, but she was too tired. She wasted it all on that game.

' _Damnit! Just when I used up all my energy a creepy guy hits on me_.' She thought frantically.

"Babe, just relax, I'll show you a good time. How 'bout it?" He said making his face get closer and closer to hers. He was about to kiss her on the mouth when she turned her head and he got her cheek.

"It's just like Sasori said, you are hard to get." Itachi said sneeringly.

"S-sasori?!" she stammered.

' _But why, cousin?_ ' she thought ' _My bros need to know this.'_

Kankuro may be an idiot and Gaara may be a heartless freak, but when it comes to their sister, it's time for the abuser to die.

"KANKURO! GAARA!" she yelled

*ACTIVATE: Gaara and Kankuro demolish abuser eyes*

Itachi ignored her calls and tries to kiss her again. But before he gets the chance a… wall… of sand… blocked the kiss.

"Don't. Touch. My. Sister" Gaara made a demonic voice. Itachi brushed the sand away, ignored Gaara, and kissed Temari full on the mouth. Shikamaru's eyes bulged as he watched everything. He was so concentrated on the scene below, he didn't notice Ino sitting on his lap.

' _He… brushed… my sand away… what sort of power is this?_ ' Gaara wondered, stricken.

"Summoning jutsu: puppet jutsu!" 2 puppet arms wrapped around Itachi and imprisoned him in a puppet.

"Amaterasu." He calmly activated mangekyo sharingan.

The whole puppet burned down in black flames.

"Damnit!" Kankuro cursed.

"My… sand. Won't… move… " Gaara muttered through clenched teeth. "What type of sorcery is this?"

They both backed away from Itachi, noticing his enormous strength. Temari worried for her life. This guy was... invincible!

"Come on, babe. Let's ditch these kids." he whispered into her ear. His hot breath made her shiver. But before she could move, he kissed her passionately on the lips again, his lips forcing open hers. Her eyes wide with shock and fear, he made a move to swim away with her, but then…

 **Act 9**

"SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!" Itachi's body froze.

' _Huh, so there_ is _someone here who is actually a good ninja.'_ He thought, excited for a real fight.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to stand back from the victim, she may need CPR." Shikamaru stated quite calmly.

He took four steps back and Itachi mirrored his moves exactly. Shikamaru stands perfectly still, then motions for Gaara and Kankuro to tie Itachi up. He then releases his jutsu and picks Temari up, princess-style. Temari doesn't resist and shivers when Itachi struggles and almost escapes Gaara and Kankuro. Shikamaru gently places her on a bench and sits down next to her.

"Miss, what is your name?" Shikamaru says seriously, with a straight face.

"Um. Temari. Sabaku no Temari-Temari of the Sand." She said, confused. "You already know my name, I told you before."

"Okay, then, Temari. Tell me to the best of your ability what happened."

Temari recounted her story until Itachi put his arms around her. Then she shuddered.

Shikamaru nodded understandingly.

"On a scale from 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" He said, taking out an ace bandage.

"0, I'm not hurt" She said, contradicting herself as she rubbed her wrists, which were bright red. She was beginning to get annoyed.

"Doesn't look like it." he held up her hand and looked at her swollen wrist. She quickly pulled away and held her hands behind her back and glared daggers into Shikamaru.

"Right, did you hit your head at all?" Shikamaru ignored her snappy response, and continued to regard her with professional interest.

"No, I was hit on by a creep!" She replied hotly.

"Do you have an emergency cell phone number you would like me to call?"

"Goddammit, Crybaby! I'm fucking fine!" She roared.

"There she is, the Temari we know and occasionally find the patience to tolerate. I knew you were in there somewhere." Shikamaru says with a grin. She just glared back at him.

"I've only talked to you twice…" She remarked.

"Make that three times."

"Hey, Temari. Are you ok?" Kankuro asked

"I'm fine!" she stormed away

"What's her deal?" Kankuro asked Gaara, who looked back at him cluelessly


	3. Chapter 3

Act 10

Good thing Shikamaru has finished his shift for the day, he sighed as he stretched.

' _Temari mustn't be far, I bet she's still around here somewhere.'_ He thought, scanning the pool. ' _Nope. Not there.'_

Shikamaru walked to the exit and looked around. ' _How am I going to play this? Hmmm. How about, 'hey, you've had an eventful day. Want a ride home?' Yeah, that'll work.'_

He turns back to the pool, and Temari stands right in front of him, almost bumping into him.

"Hey, Shikamaru, right? You've had a pretty eventful day. Want a ride home?"

"Ah-ha! It's true! Girls _can_ read your mind!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

Temari taps her phone a couple times and puts it up to her ear. "Hello, Psychiatric hospital? I have another one for you."

Shikamaru almost choked on his own spit.

"I'm just kidding. But I did actually read your mind." She says with a smirk.

"Come on then" she said dragging him to her car.

'I didn't even day yes…' Shikamaru thought

Shikamaru looked at her suspiciously. She winked and led the way to her car. He got into the passenger seat and noticed the unnatural amount of sand in it.

She got in and started the car. They were about to get going, but someone was in front of the car. Ino.

The bikini-clad girl was standing with her hands on her hips and a look that could cause a massacre.

"Shikamaru Nara. What. On Earth. Are you. Doing with. _Her."_ Ino said, sparks flying.

"Ino. I. Am being. Driven home. By Temari." Shikamaru replied, as vicious as her.

Ino stared at Temari suspiciously.

"Why? She's not even that cute." Don't tell me. _She's_ your girlfriend?" Ino asks, dryly.

Shikamaru just sighed.

"I will not let you go near another girl! This is unacceptable!" she started to walk around to shikamaru's side of the car. He just looked at Temari with pleading eyes. This time it was her turn to sigh. She stepped out of the car and leaned against the side.

"Hey bitch." she said with no emotion.

"Hey! You! Are you his girlfriend?! You better not be! Hes my boy! I'm the one girl who can be with him, you arent worthy enough for him!" she sat back. Temari stared at her with a digusted face.

"Listen here, asshole. Im not his boyfriend, and i doubt i ever will be. So just lay off." she said with a dangerous tone.

"Yea! Your not worthy of him! You can't have him!" ino exclaimed.

"I don't even know who you are." Temari said keeping her cool.

"Im Ino. Yamanaka Ino of the Yamanaka clan. Who the fuck are you?" she said in her most prideful tone, which wasn't at all impressive. Temari just smirked.

"I, am Sabaku no Temari, or Temari of the Desert. My father was the previous kazekage and my youngest brother is the current kazekage. He also holds shukaku, the 1 tailed demon inside himself. Im the Ambassador for Suna, and strongest wind user in suna. And my second brother is the best puppet master in Suna as well." she said finishing it off with a little sass. Ino just stared at her in shock and horror.

'T-this girl… she is royalty! She is powerful! Shit!' she thought frantically.

'Whoa, this troublesome woman is the most powerful girl is Suna! awesome!… but definitely troublesome. I wouldn't want to get in a fight with her.' shikamaru thought.

"You scared little girl? You better be." she said glaring and smirking at ino. Ino was just frozen in her spot.

"You're just one of those stuck up girls i hate the most. All you do is talk about yourselves. You're always hanging all over the boys. You should focus more on training instead of spending hours on make up and getting clothes ready. It sickens me. Always those little rich snotty girls. I hate them." she said spitting out the last part like it was a bad taste in her mouth.

"Now get out of the way, or, well you don't want to know what i could do to you." temari said with a dark dangerous voice that could scare the crap out of the strongest person on earth. Ino backed away quickly.

Temari got back into the car and strapped up. And then went on their way.


	4. Chapter 4

Act 11

"Sooooooo. Temari." Shikamaru cautiously said, breaking the ice.

"What." She replied harshly. Shikamaru winced at the cold tone of her voice.

"Do you have something against Ino?" He asked quietly. Temari blew out a short puff of air, then released her shoulders from a tense position and turned to look at him.

"Not personally, no. I've never seen her before today. I just can't stand how some people have it all, and take it all for granted. She's rich and doesn't care about it, cares about herself way too much, and only deals with other people for her own personal gain. I can't stand it that she has everything with a snap of her fingers while the rest of us are struggling to pay rent. They think they're above us because they didn't have to work their asses off to get where they are, so when they say we aren't _worthy_ , I just get a little steamed."

Shikamaru sat quietly and waited as Temari told her story.

"...and so when she tells me I'm not worthy of you, I have to wonder how far she is below me." She concludes.

He sat quietly for a few seconds then spoke up.

"Temari, the only thing I'm worried about is whether or not I'm worthy enough for _you."_ Shikamaru says, placing his hand on hers.

Temari looks at him wide-eyed and blushing, then the familiar smirk comes back.

"Don't worry. You're not."

Shikamaru groans. "Troublesome woman."

Act 12

I walk into the work the next day happy, for the first time since I got this job. I'm actually looking forward to work. What. The. _Hell._ Is wrong with me?

I walk over to my post, ignoring Sasori's stare, and returning Deidara's 'good morning' wave.

I climb up to take a seat, but someone's already sitting there.

"Hiiiii, Shika." Ino flirts coyly, on her stomach in a- brace yourself - _bunny costume_. Her legs are bent so her toes almost touch her hair. Despite my best efforts, I can feel blood starting to leak from my nose. I knew she was desperate, but I had not expected this proud girl to turn into a slut.

"Why the hell are you wearing that, Ino?" He asked, shocked, while stuffing paper towel bits in his nose.

' _God, it's so revealing._ ' He thought, horrified at what he was seeing.

"Why do you think?" she said in a seductive voice.

' _Great, she's still going at it._ ' He said, suffering in his own head.

"It's…" He said not sure what to say because he didn't want to hurt his friend, but he didn't want her to think he liked it.

' _To be honest, it's goddamn sexy, but I don't think I would want Ino to be in that suit_.' He thought, disgusted.

"It's… revealing." he said, trying to get out of the situation a fast as possible.

"So, you _do_ like it!" Ino squealed.

"I never said that…" He muttered

Ino just giggled and adjusted her position so it revealed more cleavage.

' _Damn would she stop already?! I have work today too!_ ' He thought

Then Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. His eyes widened as soon as he comprehended what happened.

Temari walked onto the pool just to see Shikamaru kissing Ino. Her face showed a look of disgust and sorrow.

' _You big, lazy, good-for-nothing cheater._ ' she thought then went to the other side of the pool to put down her mat next to the others,

Sasori walked over to the Sand Siblings, while Temari just glared at him. She hadn't told her brothers about him.

' _Sasori wouldn't do that... would he? It must've been a mistake, hopefully…_ ' She thought.

"Hey, do you guys want to get something to eat?" Sasori asked the brothers.

"Sure! Sounds good!" the idiot replied.

"Okay, but you're going to pay…" Gaara said darkly

Both other boys gulped.

"...for the meal." Gaara finished after a bit.

They sighed.

' _Geez, he's gotta stop scaring us like that_ ' Kankuro thought, sweating.

"Hey, Temari" Sasori smiled sweetly. She looked up from her phone.

"Yes?"

"We're getting something to eat. Do you want anything?" He asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She said looking back at her phone.

-oOo-

To: Karui

From: Temari

"Ugh, Sasori again. I bet he's up to no good. But can't believe he would do something like that to me. I mean, I'm his cousin for goodness sake! I almost got raped because of him!"

Send

From: Karui

To: Temari

"Geez, what a creep. Be careful. I'm coming to Konoha soon, later this summer, so sit tight. Don't worry, Karui will protect you! Haha."

Send

To: Karui

From: Temari

"Lo,l but i don't need an extra bodyguard."

Send

To: Karui

From: Temari

"On second thought, come sooner cuz that one just got fired. Did i tell you about the lazy guy?"

Send

From: Karui

To: Temari

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHATTTTTTTTTTTT YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND?!"

Send

To: Karui

From: Temari

"OMFG, NO. there's this kiddo i'm pretty sure we both really like each other, actually i know. And i found him kissing another girl. And he's the one who protected me from the sharingan creep."

Send

From: Karui

To: Temari

"Oh. Ok."

Send

From: Karui

To: Temari

"KICK HIS ASS! HE DESERVES IT FOR CHEATING ON YOU. GO ON! BEAT HIM UP AND HIS LITTLE BITCHY GIRLFRIEND TOO!"

Send

To: Karui

From: Temari

"I wish, i would. But i like him. And im 99.99% sure he doesn't like that girl. But him kissing her, i just can't. Can you just come early and do it for me?"

Send

From: Karui

To: Temari

"Haha you wish i could be here. Would if Killer Bee wasn't keeping me back to advertise his upcoming concerts."

Send.

To: Karui

From: Temari

"That stinks. Good luck livng through those concerts, lol. Well im gonna go, ttyl."

Send

From: Karui

To: Temari

"Yeah thanks, ttyl!"

Send

-oOo-

Temari sighed as she slumped in her chair.

Meanwhile, the 3 boys were ordering fast food. Kankuro's choice. Why did they let him decide?

While the boys were busy, Sasori gave a discreet wink towards a tallish, dark haired man with black eyes that could turn to blood red. He's back. And as dangerous as ever.

Act 13

Temari sat in her pool chair just staring at Shikamaru with a frown.

' _Ugh I'm wasting my time on stupid love. Love is just a weakness, a tool to manipulate you. Why did i ever think love was something beautiful and gentle. who cares anymore. This is lame._ ' she thought angrily.

She shot up from her chair and jumped into the water. As she sank to the bottom she couldn't help but think about the kiss Ino and Shikamaru shared.

'What the hell? I thought he liked me… what a liar.' she sat at the bottom of the pool for quite a while, not realizing that she was running out of air.

"Shit! I've been down here too long!" She spoke only to release more air bubbles. They popped as they hit the surface.

Itachi waited at the side of the pool with shades on, not recognised by Shikamaru or by Temari's brothers.

Bubbles kept coming to the surface quickly, went suddenly they stopped. Shikamaru didn't notice a thing, because he was still trying to get Ino to go away. Itachi lept into action. He jumped into the water to see Temari and the bottom, eyes closed, mouth open, unconscious. He dragged her up to the surface and didn't feel a heartbeat. He started to do CPR.

' _Damn, I can't fuck the girl if she's dead_ ' He thought.

"1… 2… 3… 26… 27… 28… 29… 30!" he counted, then put his mouth to Temari's. Her lips were soft and he savored the moment as long as possible. Then he started to count again. He did this multiple times until she suddenly gasped for air as she coughed up water. He helped her sit up.

Shikamaru just stared at them.

"Isn't that the guy from last time?!" He panicked.

' _And he's kissing my girl! How dare he_!" He jumped off his post, but Ino held him back with a tight hug.

' _DAMMIT!_ ' he thought

Temari gasped for air as she recovered from drowning. She looked up to see her rescuer. She leapt back as soon as she recognised him.

"Y-you're the guy from yesterday!" she panicked.

"I think a thanks would be nice, you know, for saving your life and all."

"Uh, yeah… thanks…" she said quietly.

"Wanna get a snack? You look hungry." he said kindly.

' _What? He isn't gonna attack me? Well, I guess I shouldn't say no, he did save my life... Aw, what the hell, Shikamaru was a jerk anyway._ ' She thought bitterly

"Sure." She said, and he smiled.

"Great! Let's go." he said standing up, offering to help me up. I got up on my own, I'm not that helpless. And they made their way, not aware of the person following.

Act 14

They started to walk down the road to the nearby stores. It was a quiet area, where nobody walked by for a while until lunch time, which had already passed long ago. They walked silently when suddenly Itachi pulled her behind a wall and pushed her against it.

"Heh, you thought I'd play nice huh? You really are gullible." he smirked. She kneed him in the nuts, but his grip on her only tightened.

"Damn, you're strong _and_ stubborn. I like you." he whispered into her ear seductively. She winced, but his hot steamy breath sent a shiver down her spine and made her feel just the slightest bit warm. He started to kiss her passionately.

' _No, no, no, no. I don't want to! But it's not like anyone's gonna save me. No one can see us from here. I c-can't…_ ' She thought, fading away.

' _Aww, to hell with it, I don't have anything better to do._ ' She sighed inwardly, giving in.

He felt her relax and start to kiss him back. She started moaning which turned him on. It started to get hot and it was getting very passionate even though Temari had 0 feelings for this creep (don't worry I actually love itachi, but he's gonna be bad for now). He pulled away and smirked a smile that could melt a girl's heart, but Temari's was broken, hard, and cold. She just looked away, disappointed.

"I knew you would give in, you make a good mate." he said grinning like a cat. He started to kiss her again but this time it was even more passionate, and his hands started to roam her body. He felt her curves and her slim neck and rough hair. To him, it only made this better. After a few more passionate kisses his hands reached around her and started to undo the bra to her bikini. At first, Temari just thought he was playing. It took her a couple seconds to figure out what was going on.

"No! Stop! I didnt want it to go this far! Stop! Stop!" she screamed.

"Heh, shut up and it'll be all the more fun." he said sternly

"No! Stop….!" she said

"You want it, don't you? He broke your heart, it doesn't matter anymore, he doesn't love you. But trust me, baby, I will." he whispered into her ear again.

' _He doesn't love you, He doesn't love you, he doesn't love you, doesn't love you, doesn't love you, doesn't love you…_ ' his words echoed inside her head.

"You're right… he doesn't love me anymore, or maybe ever…" she said louder than him. He smirked.

"Thats right, now focus on me." and he started to unfasten her bra again, but was having trouble due to he being hunched up against the wall.

' _But, I don't want to get raped, he's right about Shikamaru, but what does that have to do with this?_ ' She looked up.

"No! Get your hands off me! Get away!" she screamed again.

"Awww, shut up would you?!" He smashed her against the hard wall and kissed her again. But this kiss bruised her lips and it hurt her even more. This time she moaned in pain but not pleasure. He just about had her bra off when…

"SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU"

' _No, it couldn't be… it can't…_ ' she thought and started to cry. She sank down to her knees and Itachi was frozen in place. Thankfully her bra was still on, even though the strands holding them together were untied.

Gaara and Kankuro lept from behind the wall and trapped Itachi in sand and puppets.(that wouldn't end well, but we're gonna let it slide)

Shikamaru let go as soon as blood was seen from the puppets holes. Temari was still on the ground sobbing.

"Temari, it's okay now, you're safe" Kankuro said hugging his sister. He helped her up as she still held onto her falling bra. Gaara went behind her and tied it up.

"Thanks…" she said barely even hearable. And she walked back to the pool and packed her stuff, throwing on a shirt and pants and leaving without saying anything to Shikamaru.

Act 15.

"Temari!" Shikamaru runs up to the blonde sand ninja and her brothers. "Are you okay?"

"Why would you care? Aren't you a little busy with Ino?" Temari replied viciously.

Kankuro put his hand over his mouth and Gaara gave a look that could kill.

Shikamaru stopped and stared. "What are you talking about?"

"Your little bunny-costume girlfriend back there. The one you were kissing? Or maybe I was just seeing the beginning?" Temari answered sarcastically.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he realized what she saw and was implying. "Oh god. Temari, it wasn't like that, I swear. See, Ino-"

"Shut up." She said, and slapped him. She turned away and after walking far enough away from her brothers, let the tears spill down her face and broke into a run.

Shikamaru raced after her as they ran away from the pool.

"Hey wait! You didn't let me explain!" He shouted to her

"You don't need to explain! I saw it all!" She called back, holding back the tears in her voice.

' _Is she… Crying?'_ He thought. ' _I need to fix this.'_

He caught up to her. She didn't stop, and instead tried to run faster. So he did what any reasonable human being chasing after his love does and slide tackled her. Very reasonable indeed.

Shikamaru wraps his arms around Temari to protect her from the tumble they were taking down a nearby hill.

(This next bit is from Temari's point of view)

I kept my eyes tightly shut as Shikamaru rolled us down the hill. We came to a stop, and I could feel how fast his heart was beating.

"Temari…" Shikamaru whispered, running his fingers over my swollen lips. They were still sore from Itachi.

"Please. Let me explain what you saw." He said.

Screwing up my remaining strength, I plant my feet on his chest and _push._

He flies into the air. "TEMARIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

I get up, dust off my shoulders, and look in his general direction. "That's what you deserve, you disgusting, little, cheating, too-cute-for-his-own-good crybaby." She muttered.

Act 16.

He landed about 100 feet away from her in a grass field.

"Argh. Troublesome woman, she didn't even let me explain." He sighed. He couldn't let her get away.

"SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!" He yelled for the second time that day.

"Nnghh!" Temari struggled to break free.

"Great, I'm using chakra again. How troublesome."

"Oi! Let me go Shikamaru!" She yelled

"Not 'till you understand I won't." He turned her around and started walking towards her. He stopped when they were face to face.

"Stop it, Shikamaru" She muttered.

"You don't understand, Ino was the one who kissed me. You know I hate her. Right?"

"Stop it." She said through her teeth.

He suddenly released the jutsu and pushed her against the tree, familiar much? He then brought his face so close to hers their noses touched.

"You gotta understand that I don't like her, it was a misunderstanding."

She gritted her teeth as he brought his lips to hers. After about 8 seconds she shoved him away from her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted and ran back to where her brothers were.


	5. Chapter 5

Act 5

"OH EM GEE SHIKAMARU! I WAS SOOOOOOOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Ino screeched into Shikamaru's ear, making him wince.

"YOU COULD'VE DIED! I SHOULD'VE DONE CPR ON YOU SO WE COULD KISS! Yeah, actually," She paused thoughtfully for a few seconds. "GET BACK INTO THE WATER!" She screamed to him.

"Well, firstly, you're the one who strangled me in the water and almost drowned me. Secondly, I don't want to go through CPR again. Lastly, I have a job to do, but you decided to not listen to me and push me in anyways." Shikamaru stood up and walked back to his post.

In the background you could hear Kankuro yelling,

"SHOTS FIRED."

And Temari laughing at Ino's stunned face.

"But Shikamaruuuu." Ino whined.

"Ugh, stop Ino." He sighed

"Fine." And with that, Ino walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

Act 6

Another day, another annoying Ino bothering him on the job. It had been a few days since he was saved by Temari and he hadn't seen her back at the pool since. He was beginning to think that little incident made her never want to come back again.

Suddenly, she walked in with her brothers wearing a teal bikini.

' _DAYUM SHE'S HOT. DAMNIT CUT IT OUT SHIKAMARU! STOP THINKING PERVERTED THOUGHTS! STOP THINKING PERVERTED THOUGHTS! Stop thinking- oh jeez, she's letting her hair out...'_ He had a mental battle inside his mind. He snapped out of it because of...

"SHIKAMARUUUUUU!"

He sighed with great despair as if he was being brought off to be killed.

"Wanna go swimming with me on your free break?!" She exclaimed loudly. She was wearing yet again, another bikini, this time a horrible shade of green. Shikamaru's eyes almost died just looking at the horrific contrast between her hair and the bikini.

"Yeah, no, I don't want to go near the water with you ever again." He thought back to "passionately kissing" Temari.

"Come onnnnn Shikamaruuuu" she whined yet again.

"Ugh, no! I have to work!" He didn't yell, but definitely raised his voice.

Ino stomped off angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

Act 7

Temari laid on her pool chair watching her idiot brother play water volleyball.

' _That looks fun... Maybe I should join them. Yeah, I should'_ she got up and jumped into the water, of course, catching Shikamaru's eye. She swam over to her brother and asked for the ball, which she got, due to her amazing give-me-what-I-want-because-I'm-older-than-you-so-if-you-don't-I'll-screw-your-face-so-bad-that-you-won't-even-recognize-yourself-anymore trick. Works every time.

She swam up to the front with a smirk on. After a few games, the other team was totally beat up by Temari. Shikamaru watched in horror. She wasn't your regular girly girl. She was BADASS. And Ino was on the sidelines cheering on... Shikamaru, who wasn't even playing...yeah...

Shikamaru sighed. He looked over to Sasori as he jumped off his post.

' _What is he?_ ' He thought as Sasori made his way to see another guy. They started talking in whispers.

' _I know that guy, his name is, Itachi, yeah, Itachi._ ' Shikamaru was immediately on edge. He didn't trust Uchihas.

"SASORI! what do you think you're doing?! You still have to finish your shift." Deidara said behind his back. Sasori froze in terror.

"I'm sorry, sir! I'll get right back to work!" He said, scared out of his mind.

"That's my man." Deidara nods approvingly and turns back to the stream of newcomers.

While Deidara is distracted, Sasori sneaks up to Itachi again and whispers something in his ear, then he pointed to Temari in the water. Shikamaru watched suspiciously. He could make out only a few words of his conversation.

"Blonde... cousin... hot... yeah... don't wo... tough... hard to get... badass... hot... did I say that already?"

Itachi smirked and walked slowly towards the stairs into the water. Temari had been worn out from the game. She swam over to rest on the side of the pool. Her arms were sore but she played well. Itachi swam over to her on the side of the pool.

"Hey, babe."


	8. Chapter 8

Act 8

"What do you want." Temari said carelessly. It wasn't question. It was a statement to one far below her.

"I want you, babe. I heard you're a rare gem, hard to find, get, and... keep." Itachi smirked.

"You're disgusting." She said. She made an attempt to swim away. But Itachi grabbed her wrist before she could get away from him. He tightened in grip and she gritted her teeth in pain.

"Hey! Let me go you creep!" she said, repulsed.

"Didn't I say that you're a rare gem? I'm not letting you go." he remarked. He pulled her to him so he had his arms around her waist from behind and tightened his grip. She winced from him being so rough. She tried to resist, but she was too tired. She wasted it all on that game.

' _Damnit! Just when I used up all my energy a creepy guy hits on me_.' She thought frantically.

"Babe, just relax, I'll show you a good time. How 'bout it?" He said making his face get closer and closer to hers. He was about to kiss her on the mouth when she turned her head and he got her cheek.

"It's just like Sasori said, you are hard to get." Itachi said sneeringly.

"S-sasori?!" she stammered.

' _But why, cousin?_ ' she thought ' _My bros need to know this.'_

Kankuro may be an idiot and Gaara may be a heartless freak, but when it comes to their sister, it's time for the abuser to die.

"KANKURO! GAARA!" she yelled

*ACTIVATE: Gaara and Kankuro demolish abuser eyes*

Itachi ignored her calls and tries to kiss her again. But before he gets the chance a... wall... of sand... blocked the kiss.

"Don't. Touch. My. Sister" Gaara made a demonic voice. Itachi brushed the sand away, ignored Gaara, and kissed Temari full on the mouth. Shikamaru's eyes bulged as he watched everything. He was so concentrated on the scene below, he didn't notice Ino sitting on his lap.

' _He... brushed... my sand away... what sort of power is this?_ ' Gaara wondered, stricken.

"Summoning jutsu: puppet jutsu!" 2 puppet arms wrapped around Itachi and imprisoned him in a puppet.

"Amaterasu." He calmly activated mangekyo sharingan.

The whole puppet burned down in black flames.

"Damnit!" Kankuro cursed.

"My... sand. Won't... move... " Gaara muttered through clenched teeth. "What type of sorcery is this?"

They both backed away from Itachi, noticing his enormous strength. Temari worried for her life. This guy was... invincible!

"Come on, babe. Let's ditch these kids." he whispered into her ear. His hot breath made her shiver. But before she could move, he kissed her passionately on the lips again, his lips forcing open hers. Her eyes wide with shock and fear, he made a move to swim away with her, but then...


	9. Chapter 9

Act 9

"SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!" Itachi's body froze.

' _Huh, so there_ is _someone here who is actually a good ninja.'_ He thought, excited for a real fight.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to stand back from the victim, she may need CPR." Shikamaru stated quite calmly.

He took four steps back and Itachi mirrored his moves exactly. Shikamaru stands perfectly still, then motions for Gaara and Kankuro to tie Itachi up. He then releases his jutsu and picks Temari up, princess-style. Temari doesn't resist and shivers when Itachi struggles and almost escapes Gaara and Kankuro. Shikamaru gently places her on a bench and sits down next to her.

"Miss, what is your name?" Shikamaru says seriously, with a straight face.

"Um. Temari. Sabaku no Temari-Temari of the Sand." She said, confused. "You already know my name, I told you before."

"Okay, then, Temari. Tell me to the best of your ability what happened."

Temari recounted her story until Itachi put his arms around her. Then she shuddered.

Shikamaru nodded understandingly.

"On a scale from 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" He said, taking out an ace bandage.

"0, I'm not hurt" She said, contradicting herself as she rubbed her wrists, which were bright red. She was beginning to get annoyed.

"Doesn't look like it." he held up her hand and looked at her swollen wrist. She quickly pulled away and held her hands behind her back and glared daggers into Shikamaru.

"Right, did you hit your head at all?" Shikamaru ignored her snappy response, and continued to regard her with professional interest.

"No, I was hit on by a creep!" She replied hotly.

"Do you have an emergency cell phone number you would like me to call?"

"Goddammit, Crybaby! I'm fucking fine!" She roared.

"There she is, the Temari we know and occasionally find the patience to tolerate. I knew you were in there somewhere." Shikamaru says with a grin. She just glared back at him.

"I've only talked to you twice..." She remarked.

"Make that three times."

"Hey, Temari. Are you ok?" Kankuro asked

"I'm fine!" she stormed away

"What's her deal?" Kankuro asked Gaara, who looked back at him cluelessly


	10. Chapter 10

Act 10

Good thing Shikamaru has finished his shift for the day, he sighed as he stretched.

'Temari mustn't be far, I bet she's still around here somewhere.' He thought, scanning the pool. 'Nope. Not there.'

Shikamaru walked to the exit and looked around. 'How am I going to play this? Hmmm. How about, 'hey, you've had an eventful day. Want a ride home?' Yeah, that'll work.'

He turns back to the pool, and Temari stands right in front of him, almost bumping into him.

"Hey, Shikamaru, right? You've had a pretty eventful day. Want a ride home?"

"Ah-ha! It's true! Girls can read your mind!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

Temari taps her phone a couple times and puts it up to her ear. "Hello, Psychiatric hospital? I have another one for you."

Shikamaru almost choked on his own spit.

"I'm just kidding. But I did actually read your mind." She says with a smirk.

"Come on then" she said dragging him to her car.

'I didn't even say yes...' Shikamaru thought

Shikamaru looked at her suspiciously. She winked and led the way to her car. He got into the passenger seat and noticed the unnatural amount of sand in it.

She got in and started the car. They were about to get going, but someone was in front of the car. Ino.

The bikini-clad girl was standing with her hands on her hips and a look that could cause a massacre.

"Shikamaru Nara. What. On Earth. Are you. Doing with. Her." Ino said, sparks flying.

"Ino. I. Am being. Driven home. By Temari." Shikamaru replied, as vicious as her.

Ino stared at Temari suspiciously.

"Why? She's not even that cute." Don't tell me. She's your girlfriend?" Ino asks, dryly.

Shikamaru just sighed.

"I will not let you go near another girl! This is unacceptable!" she started to walk around to Shikamaru's side of the car. He just looked at Temari with pleading eyes. This time it was her turn to sigh. She stepped out of the car and leaned against the side.

"Hey, bitch." she said with no emotion.

"Hey! You! Are you his girlfriend?! You better not be! He's my boy! I'm the one girl who can be with him, you aren't worthy enough for him!" she sat back. Temari stared at her with a disgusted face.

"Listen here, asshole. I'm not his girlfriend, and I doubt I ever will be. So just lay off." she said with a dangerous tone.

"Yeah! You're not worthy of him! You can't have him!" Ino exclaimed.

"I don't even know who you are." Temari said keeping her cool.

"My name is Ino. Yamanaka Ino of the Yamanaka clan. And who the fuck are you?" she said in her most prideful tone, which wasn't at all impressive. Temari just smirked.

"I, am Sabaku no Temari, or Temari of the Desert. My father was the previous kazekage and my youngest brother is the current kazekage. He also holds shukaku, the 1 tailed demon inside himself. I'm the Ambassador for Suna, and strongest wind user in suna. And my second brother is the best puppet master in Suna as well." she said finishing it off with a little sass. Ino just stared at her in shock and horror.

'T-this girl... she is royalty! She is powerful! Shit!' she thought frantically.

'Whoa, this troublesome woman is the most powerful girl is Suna! awesome!... but definitely troublesome. I wouldn't want to get in a fight with her.' Shikamaru thought.

"You scared little girl? You better be." she said and glared at ino with a look that could set the whole world on fire. Ino was just frozen in her spot.

"You're just one of those stuck up girls I hate the most. All you do is talk about yourselves. You're always hanging all over the boys. You should focus more on training instead of spending hours on make up and getting clothes ready. It sickens me. Always those little rich snotty girls. I hate them." she said spitting out the last part like it was a bad taste in her mouth.

"Now get out of the way, or you don't want to know what I could do to you." Temari said with a dark, dangerous voice that could scare the crap out of the strongest person on earth. Ino backed away quickly.

Temari got back into the car and strapped up. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at her, but she just stared icily ahead. And they went on their way.


	11. Chapter 11

Act 11

"Sooooooo. Temari." Shikamaru cautiously said, breaking the ice.

"What." She replied harshly. Shikamaru winced at the cold tone of her voice.

"Do you have something against Ino?" He asked quietly. Temari blew out a short puff of air, then released her shoulders from a tense position and turned to look at him.

"Not personally, no. I've never seen her before today. I just can't stand how some people have it all, and take it all for granted. She's rich and doesn't care about it, cares about herself way too much, and only deals with other people for her own personal gain. I can't stand it that she has everything with a snap of her fingers while the rest of us are struggling to pay rent. They think they're above us because they didn't have to work their asses off to get where they are, so when they say we aren't _worthy_ , I just get a little steamed."

Shikamaru sat quietly and waited as Temari told her story.

"...and so when she tells me I'm not worthy of you, I have to wonder how far she is below me." She concludes.

He sat quietly for a few seconds then spoke up.

"Temari, the only thing I'm worried about is whether or not I'm worthy enough for _you."_ Shikamaru says, placing his hand on hers.

Temari looks at him wide-eyed and blushing, then the familiar smirk comes back.

"Don't worry. You're not."

Shikamaru groans. "Troublesome woman."


	12. Chapter 12

Act 12

I walk into the work the next day happy, for the first time since I got this job. I'm actually looking forward to work. What. The. _Hell._ Is wrong with me?

I walk over to my post, ignoring Sasori's stare, and returning Deidara's 'good morning' wave.

I climb up to take a seat, but someone's already sitting there.

"Hiiiii, Shika." Ino flirts coyly, on her stomach in a- brace yourself - _bunny costume_. Her legs are bent so her toes almost touch her hair. Despite my best efforts, I can feel blood starting to leak from my nose. I knew she was desperate, but I had not expected this proud girl to turn into a slut.

"Why the hell are you wearing that, Ino?" He asked, shocked, while stuffing paper towel bits in his nose.

' _God, it's so revealing._ ' He thought, horrified at what he was seeing.

"Why do you think?" she said in a seductive voice.

' _Great, she's still going at it._ ' He said, suffering in his own head.

"It's..." He said not sure what to say because he didn't want to hurt his friend, but he didn't want her to think he liked it.

' _To be honest, it's goddamn sexy, but I don't think I would want Ino to be in that suit_.' He thought, disgusted.

"It's... revealing." he said, trying to get out of the situation a fast as possible.

"So, you _do_ like it!" Ino squealed.

"I never said that..." He muttered

Ino just giggled and adjusted her position so it revealed more cleavage.

' _Damn would she stop already?! I have work today too!_ ' He thought

Then Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. His eyes widened as soon as he comprehended what happened.

Temari walked onto the pool just to see Shikamaru kissing Ino. Her face showed a look of disgust and sorrow.

' _You big, lazy, good-for-nothing cheater._ ' she thought then went to the other side of the pool to put down her mat next to the others,

Sasori walked over to the Sand Siblings, while Temari just glared at him. She hadn't told her brothers about him.

' _Sasori wouldn't do that... would he? It must've been a mistake, hopefully..._ ' She thought.

"Hey, do you guys want to get something to eat?" Sasori asked the brothers.

"Sure! Sounds good!" the idiot replied.

"Okay, but you're going to pay..." Gaara said darkly

Both other boys gulped.

"...for the meal." Gaara finished after a bit.

They sighed.

' _Geez, he's gotta stop scaring us like that_ ' Kankuro thought, sweating.

"Hey, Temari" Sasori smiled sweetly. She looked up from her phone.

"Yes?"

"We're getting something to eat. Do you want anything?" He asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She said looking back at her phone.

-oOo-

To: Karui

From: Temari

"Ugh, Sasori again. I bet he's up to no good. But can't believe he would do something like that to me. I mean, I'm his cousin for goodness sake! I almost got raped because of him!"

Send

From: Karui

To: Temari

"Geez, what a creep. Be careful. I'm coming to Konoha soon, later this summer, so sit tight. Don't worry, Karui will protect you! Haha."

Send

To: Karui

From: Temari

"Lo,l but i don't need an extra bodyguard."

Send

To: Karui

From: Temari

"On second thought, come sooner cuz that one just got fired. Did i tell you about the lazy guy?"

Send

From: Karui

To: Temari

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHATTTTTTTTTTTT YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND?!"

Send

To: Karui

From: Temari

"OMFG, NO. there's this kiddo i'm pretty sure we both really like each other, actually i know. And i found him kissing another girl. And he's the one who protected me from the sharingan creep."

Send

From: Karui

To: Temari

"Oh. Ok."

Send

From: Karui

To: Temari

"KICK HIS ASS! HE DESERVES IT FOR CHEATING ON YOU. GO ON! BEAT HIM UP AND HIS LITTLE BITCHY GIRLFRIEND TOO!"

Send

To: Karui

From: Temari

"I wish, i would. But i like him. And im 99.99% sure he doesn't like that girl. But him kissing her, i just can't. Can you just come early and do it for me?"

Send

From: Karui

To: Temari

"Haha you wish i could be here. Would if Killer Bee wasn't keeping me back to advertise his upcoming concerts."

Send.

To: Karui

From: Temari

"That stinks. Good luck livng through those concerts, lol. Well im gonna go, ttyl."

Send

From: Karui

To: Temari

"Yeah thanks, ttyl!"

Send

-oOo-

Temari sighed as she slumped in her chair.

Meanwhile, the 3 boys were ordering fast food. Kankuro's choice. Why did they let him decide?

While the boys were busy, Sasori gave a discreet wink towards a tallish, dark haired man with black eyes that could turn to blood red. He's back. And as dangerous as ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Act 13

Temari sat in her pool chair just staring at Shikamaru with a frown.

' _Ugh I'm wasting my time on stupid love. Love is just a weakness, a tool to manipulate you. Why did i ever think love was something beautiful and gentle. who cares anymore. This is lame._ ' she thought angrily.

She shot up from her chair and jumped into the water. As she sank to the bottom she couldn't help but think about the kiss Ino and Shikamaru shared.

'What the hell? I thought he liked me... what a liar.' she sat at the bottom of the pool for quite a while, not realizing that she was running out of air.

"Shit! I've been down here too long!" She spoke only to release more air bubbles. They popped as they hit the surface.

Itachi waited at the side of the pool with shades on, not recognised by Shikamaru or by Temari's brothers.

Bubbles kept coming to the surface quickly, went suddenly they stopped. Shikamaru didn't notice a thing, because he was still trying to get Ino to go away. Itachi lept into action. He jumped into the water to see Temari and the bottom, eyes closed, mouth open, unconscious. He dragged her up to the surface and didn't feel a heartbeat. He started to do CPR.

' _Damn, I can't fuck the girl if she's dead_ ' He thought.

"1... 2... 3... 26... 27... 28... 29... 30!" he counted, then put his mouth to Temari's. Her lips were soft and he savored the moment as long as possible. Then he started to count again. He did this multiple times until she suddenly gasped for air as she coughed up water. He helped her sit up.

Shikamaru just stared at them.

"Isn't that the guy from last time?!" He panicked.

' _And he's kissing my girl! How dare he_!" He jumped off his post, but Ino held him back with a tight hug.

' _DAMMIT!_ ' he thought

Temari gasped for air as she recovered from drowning. She looked up to see her rescuer. She leapt back as soon as she recognised him.

"Y-you're the guy from yesterday!" she panicked.

"I think a thanks would be nice, you know, for saving your life and all."

"Uh, yeah... thanks..." she said quietly.

"Wanna get a snack? You look hungry." he said kindly.

' _What? He isn't gonna attack me? Well, I guess I shouldn't say no, he did save my life... Aw, what the hell, Shikamaru was a jerk anyway._ ' She thought bitterly

"Sure." She said, and he smiled.

"Great! Let's go." he said standing up, offering to help me up. I got up on my own, I'm not that helpless. And they made their way, not aware of the person following.


	14. Chapter 14

Act 14

They started to walk down the road to the nearby stores. It was a quiet area, where nobody walked by for a while until lunch time, which had already passed long ago. They walked silently when suddenly Itachi pulled her behind a wall and pushed her against it.

"Heh, you thought I'd play nice huh? You really are gullible." he smirked. She kneed him in the nuts, but his grip on her only tightened.

"Damn, you're strong _and_ stubborn. I like you." he whispered into her ear seductively. She winced, but his hot steamy breath sent a shiver down her spine and made her feel just the slightest bit warm. He started to kiss her passionately.

' _No, no, no, no. I don't want to! But it's not like anyone's gonna save me. No one can see us from here. I c-can't..._ ' She thought, fading away.

' _Aww, to hell with it, I don't have anything better to do._ ' She sighed inwardly, giving in.

He felt her relax and start to kiss him back. She started moaning which turned him on. It started to get hot and it was getting very passionate even though Temari had 0 feelings for this creep (don't worry I actually love itachi, but he's gonna be bad for now). He pulled away and smirked a smile that could melt a girl's heart, but Temari's was broken, hard, and cold. She just looked away, disappointed.

"I knew you would give in, you make a good mate." he said grinning like a cat. He started to kiss her again but this time it was even more passionate, and his hands started to roam her body. He felt her curves and her slim neck and rough hair. To him, it only made this better. After a few more passionate kisses his hands reached around her and started to undo the bra to her bikini. At first, Temari just thought he was playing. It took her a couple seconds to figure out what was going on.

"No! Stop! I didnt want it to go this far! Stop! Stop!" she screamed.

"Heh, shut up and it'll be all the more fun." he said sternly

"No! Stop...!" she said

"You want it, don't you? He broke your heart, it doesn't matter anymore, he doesn't love you. But trust me, baby, I will." he whispered into her ear again.

' _He doesn't love you, He doesn't love you, he doesn't love you, doesn't love you, doesn't love you, doesn't love you..._ ' his words echoed inside her head.

"You're right... he doesn't love me anymore, or maybe ever..." she said louder than him. He smirked.

"Thats right, now focus on me." and he started to unfasten her bra again, but was having trouble due to he being hunched up against the wall.

' _But, I don't want to get raped, he's right about Shikamaru, but what does that have to do with this?_ ' She looked up.

"No! Get your hands off me! Get away!" she screamed again.

"Awww, shut up would you?!" He smashed her against the hard wall and kissed her again. But this kiss bruised her lips and it hurt her even more. This time she moaned in pain but not pleasure. He just about had her bra off when...

"SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU"

' _No, it couldn't be... it can't..._ ' she thought and started to cry. She sank down to her knees and Itachi was frozen in place. Thankfully her bra was still on, even though the strands holding them together were untied.

Gaara and Kankuro lept from behind the wall and trapped Itachi in sand and puppets.(that wouldn't end well, but we're gonna let it slide)

Shikamaru let go as soon as blood was seen from the puppets holes. Temari was still on the ground sobbing.

"Temari, it's okay now, you're safe" Kankuro said hugging his sister. He helped her up as she still held onto her falling bra. Gaara went behind her and tied it up.

"Thanks..." she said barely even hearable. And she walked back to the pool and packed her stuff, throwing on a shirt and pants and leaving without saying anything to Shikamaru.


	15. Chapter 15

Act 15.

"Temari!" Shikamaru runs up to the blonde sand ninja and her brothers. "Are you okay?"

"Why would you care? Aren't you a little busy with Ino?" Temari replied viciously.

Kankuro put his hand over his mouth and Gaara gave a look that could kill.

Shikamaru stopped and stared. "What are you talking about?"

"Your little bunny-costume girlfriend back there. The one you were kissing? Or maybe I was just seeing the beginning?" Temari answered sarcastically.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he realized what she saw and was implying. "Oh god. Temari, it wasn't like that, I swear. See, Ino-"

"Shut up." She said, and slapped him. She turned away and after walking far enough away from her brothers, let the tears spill down her face and broke into a run.

Shikamaru raced after her as they ran away from the pool.

"Hey wait! You didn't let me explain!" He shouted to her

"You don't need to explain! I saw it all!" She called back, holding back the tears in her voice.

' _Is she... Crying?'_ He thought. ' _I need to fix this.'_

He caught up to her. She didn't stop, and instead tried to run faster. So he did what any reasonable human being chasing after his love does and slide tackled her. Very reasonable indeed.

Shikamaru wraps his arms around Temari to protect her from the tumble they were taking down a nearby hill.

(This next bit is from Temari's point of view)

I kept my eyes tightly shut as Shikamaru rolled us down the hill. We came to a stop, and I could feel how fast his heart was beating.

"Temari..." Shikamaru whispered, running his fingers over my swollen lips. They were still sore from Itachi.

"Please. Let me explain what you saw." He said.

Screwing up my remaining strength, I plant my feet on his chest and _push._

He flies into the air. "TEMARIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

I get up, dust off my shoulders, and look in his general direction. "That's what you deserve, you disgusting, little, cheating, too-cute-for-his-own-good crybaby." She muttered.


	16. Chapter 16

Act 16.

He landed about 100 feet away from her in a grass field.

"Argh. Troublesome woman, she didn't even let me explain." He sighed. He couldn't let her get away.

"SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!" He yelled for the second time that day.

"Nnghh!" Temari struggled to break free.

"Great, I'm using chakra again. How troublesome."

"Oi! Let me go Shikamaru!" She yelled

"Not 'till you understand I won't." He turned her around and started walking towards her. He stopped when they were face to face.

"Stop it, Shikamaru" She muttered.

"You don't understand, Ino was the one who kissed me. You know I hate her. Right?"

"Stop it." She said through her teeth.

He suddenly released the jutsu and pushed her against the tree, familiar much? He then brought his face so close to hers their noses touched.

"You gotta understand that I don't like her, it was a misunderstanding."

She gritted her teeth as he brought his lips to hers. After about 8 seconds she shoved him away from her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted and ran back to where her brothers were.


	17. Chapter 17

Act 17

Gaara was confused out of his mind. And Kankuro was just an idiot. But they'd have to be dead to not know something was wrong. They were sitting with her on her bed at home, and she was sobbing into Gaara's chest. Gaara had to change his shirt a few times.

"T-Temari?" Gaara stuttered. "What happened to you?"

Temari forced out a dry laugh. "I only almost got raped, then got cheated on by my sort-of-not-really boyfriend." She choked out.

Temari felt Gaara's chest tighten under his shirt.

"Who." Gaara and Kankuro spoke at the same time, with the same cold, hard tone. It wasn't a question.

"The rapist was Itachi... Uchiha? And my pseudo boyfriend was Shikamaru Nara." She answered between sniffles.

"Tem, we'll make sure Nara suffers for this. As for Uchiha, well, the only regret I have is not making him suffer more." Kankuro says, taking hold of the situation.

"Thanks, Kanky" She sniffed.

Suddenly, Temari's stomach growled.

"We'll make dinner, you relax. You've been through a lot today." Gaara said quietly. They both went downstairs to cook. Temari heard Kankuro run down stairs, then skip up the stairs back to her. He peeked into the room and threw her a tissue box... Which hit her on the head.

Kankuro fled for his life as Temari's daggers flew after him.

She laid down on her bed and smashed her face into her pillow.

 _'Shikamaru. Is. So. Stupid!'_ She thought to herself, punching her pillow with each word.

She eventually started to rip her pillow apart. A few feathers came out of the pillow.

She got up from her bed and stared at her face. Mascara ran down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair wet, and her lips trembling.

 _'No. This is not how this is going.'_ She then walked over to her closet and reached into the back. She pulled out a black jacket, short navy pants, and a dark red shirt. She laced up her black combat boots and turned to her face.

She walked back over to her mirror and started to apply dark makeup.

' _What am I doing?_ ' She thought as she looked at her new style.

' _It's all your fault Shik-I don't even want to think about your name._ ' she cringed.

' _Ugh, you lazy, good for nothing, crybaby._ _But you were always there for me_ , you were funny, and you protected me. damn you nara' she sighed

' _But then, Ino and you. You liar, cheater. You don't care at all!_ '

She clenched her fists in anger. She let her hair out of her ponytails and it dropped down to her shoulders. She gritted her teeth and reached for the kunai. She grabbed her hair and put the kunai under it.

' _The Temari in love is no more.'_

She was about to slice it all off then...

 _"_ Troublesome woman. I didn't come all this way to witness a horribly ugly haircut."


	18. Chapter 18

Act 18

She whipped around and threw the kunai in his direction. He dodged it swiftly.

Shikamaru hopped off her window ledge.

"What are you wearing? You better not be joining up with Sasuke and going emo. You look much better when you're happy." He questioned her, looking at her dark outfit.

"It's none of your business, you jerk." She looked at him with dagger eyes.

"Can't you at least be happy that I stopped you from cutting your hair?" He asked.

She turned around to herds ask to retrieve another Kumai but he held all of them away from her with his shadow strangle Jutsu.

"Nu-uh, no more horrible haircuts for you." he said.

She grabbed her fan and readied it.

"Dammit, woman, do you want me to waste all my chakra?"

"Sure that'd be nice, cuz then you would die." He captured her fan in his shadows. Then her.

Dark transparent hands moved across her body.

"No this agai-" she managed to say before being cut off.

"Can't you just listen for once?" he said angrily

She was stunned by his harsh tone and her head dropped and she looked down at her feet. He used the shadow hand to lift up her head to look at him.

"I don't like Ino, at all. She's been crushing on me for who knows how long. That kiss, it was horrible. I don't even know how many times I thought of killing myself after that." he said. She looked into his eyes and could tell he was telling the truth.

"Hmph, so you do care after all." she muttered

"And why wouldn't I care?" he asked

"When you were kissing Ino, I thought you were lying and you just wanted to be with her." She said, embarrassed.

"'It's too much of a drag to lie, troublesome woman." He said

"You don't even understand how jealous I was when Itachi kissed you." He mentioned.

"Oh, so you were jealous?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Maybe I should do it more often."

"Don't you dare."

"Hehe. You're jealous."

"Don't toy with my feelings."

"Too late! Hehehe."

He used his shadows to bring her closer to him and he dropped the weapons. She was inches away from his face again.

'I'm so done with this feeling.' She thought

But when he brought his lips to hers she felt like she was melting. This time it wasn't from some creepy abuser, not from some angry cheating boyfriend, but someone who loved her as much as she loved him.

The End


End file.
